


Why should I go and fall apart for you?

by FanTitan



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based off of a Dear Evan Hansen Song, Bitty is a sophomore, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Jack is a Senoir, Jack is a football player, Jack is on the football team, Jack is trying to be the best boyfriend that he can be, Jealousy, M/M, Secret Relationship, insecure bitty, most likely a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanTitan/pseuds/FanTitan
Summary: High School Au!Bitty is finding it harder and harder to keep his relationship with the star football player of his school (Jack) a secret from his school and friends. He loves Jack but his feelings are getting harder to keep in.





	Why should I go and fall apart for you?

**Author's Note:**

> Title and fic inspired by : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AN9x0v2-deU

 

  

 

"Isn't Jack such an amazing football player?"

" He is so amazing! He is the most talented player I've ever seen."

"He's SO cute!"

"Could you even imagine dating him? I bet he's so romantic!"

Bitty slammed his locker shut and ignored what more those girls had to say about Jack. He quickly made his way to class and thought bitterly about what they had been saying.

 

Bitty had been dating Jack Zimmerman for 5 months now. Those 5 months had been nothing but magical. Jack was cute and charming and Jack seemed to really care about him.

 

When Jack had asked him out Bitty had wanted to scream his feeling to the whole world. However, them both still being closeted prevented that from happening. Bitty still could remember their first date as though it was yesterday. They had gone to see fireworks on the 4th of July. It had been really romantic.

 

Jack had wrapped his arms around him and they had spent the night laughing and staring at the fireworks that were lighting up the sky above.

Their second date had been just as magical. It had been at an open skate at one of the Hockey rinks in town.

 

Bitty had to help Jack on the ice.  Jack told him that he used to play Hockey before he quit and focused on Football. Regardless of Jack's passing knowledge, he still needed Bitty's help at times. That afternoon had been spent stumbling around the ice, trying not to fall. Jack's beautiful laugh and smile were still fresh in Bitty's mind to that day.

Bitty plopped down at his desk and pulled out his notebook. He doodled in the margin of his notebook caught up in his thoughts.

 

 

Jack had another game that Friday. Bitty knew that he was supposed to go, he was Jacks boyfriend and he had to be there to support him.  But...

Bitty sighed.

 

But recently felt...as much as he didn't want to admit it...insecure. Bitty had never felt that way before. He hadn't felt insecure when Jack had told him about all his exes or when people hit on Jack right in front of him. But somehow....he was. Bitty was nothing compared to all of the people Jack Could be dating. It honestly baffled him that Jack had asked him out of all people. Jack had such a bright future that Bitty honestly didn't see himself apart of.

 

Jack had already told him that he loved him. Bitty had believed him. He did believe him but he was sure that Jack's feelings would change. They were bound to.

Bitty thought about this the remainder of the day. When the bell rang he quickly packed up his things and was on his way to the front of the school. He waited until Jack came and they both began to walk home with one another.

 

Jack had given Bitty a kiss when they were a little further away from the school and Bitty had eagerly returned it.

He had missed Jack so much. He had missed Jack's loving touches and kisses.  "Hey Bits, are you doing okay? You seem a little out of it." Jack's voice was full of worry. Bitty smiled lightly before shaking his head.

"Nothing's wrong sweet pea. I'm just tired, don't worry about me you have a game in a couple days!" Jack seemed unconvinced but moved on.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I can't think about my sweet and loving boyfriend." He kissed Bitty and wrapped his arm around him. Bitty melted against his touch and giggled. "You certainly are a flatterer Mr. Zimmerman."

 

When Bitty made it to his house he bid Jack farewell and promised to text him. He was quite that night while eating dinner and he and Jack texted that night until Jack passed out at 1:30. Bitty lay awake in bed and thought about him and Jack.

Jack made him so happy. He was supportive and loving and everything Bitty had ever wanted in a partner.

Bitty didn't want anyone else to ruin that for him but...

Jack was so popular. Jack was literally what attracted everyone and of course, there would always be people who did....heck he himself was.

That didn't mean that Jack would leave him. Jack loved him. Jack had told him that.

 

Bitty curled up into a ball and sighed.

The more deeply Bitty reflected on his fears of coming out, he began to realize that coming out to the school wouldn't be the worse thing.

He was dating Jack Zimmerman if all people. Jack would surely be supportive.

He had seen other same-sex couples at the school before and the school wouldn't tolerate any kind of harassment...

Bitty stayed up nearly the whole night and by the end of it, he had come to a conclusion.

He was going to come out.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Bitty found himself wandering the halls before class in search of Jack. Finding him was a little next to impossible.

He could ask anyone if they had seen Jack without getting several totally different directions of his whereabouts from each person.

After a long time of searching, Bitty had finally found Jack leaving the library and quickly raced over to him.

"Jack, hey!"

 

Jack turned and faced him, a smile already breaking out on his face.

"Hey Bitty! How are you?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something. " 

 

"Okay, go ahead, I'm all ears."  Bitty couldn't meet Jacks eyes but nonetheless, forced himself to.

"I think that I want to come out to..the school."

Jack looked very surprised at Bitty's words at first but quickly he smiled wide. "Really? Bitty I am SO happy for you!"

Butty enjoyed that moment before moving on to his question. "I also wanted to know if maybe you wanted to..come out as a couple?"

 

"I don't know Bitty..I'm not saying it's a bad idea. I'm just...I don't think that I'm ready to come out yet.." Jack paused before continuing.

"  If you want to come out, I support you 100% but I just..I'm not ready to come out yet."

" And that's totally okay, I didn't mean to pressure you or anything I just umm...shoot I'm a horrible person I'm sorry." Bitty began to shift from one foot to the other.

 

"Bitty, it's okay. You're not a horrible person, I know you didn't mean to come across like that." Jack placed a hand on Bitty's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

Bitty was thankful for the gesture.

" I think you should go for it, I've got your back no matter what, okay?"

"Okay."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Bitty had come out to the school it had gone really well. All of his friends were on his side and Shitty had promised to fight anyone who gave him trouble.

Bitty was great full.

 

However, people (as expected) still talked about Jack. The game was that day and Bitty couldn't help himself from not wanting to go.

Jack was always there for him and he should be there for Jack. Bitty went to the game but didn't feel any less insecure about all those people who talked about Jack.

 

Jack's game had come and gone. The team had been victorious, meaning that they would advance to the next game. When the victory party started they found themselves in a room with one another cuddling.

Bitty loved being held by Jack as they muttered sweet nothings to one another.

When they pulled apart from their kiss Bitty smiled up at Jack.

 

"I'm so proud of you Jack." He whispered. Even from where they were they heard the music and cheering from downstairs loud as ever. Jack pressed another kiss onto Bitty and smiled back at him.

"Bits can I tell you something?"

Bitty pressed himself against Jack and laid his head on his chest. "Sure."

"I love you."

 

Bitty shot up out of the bed they were cuddling on. He felt himself become frozen. Although they knew how the other felt they had never said those three words to each other aloud yet.

He's just saying that. He doesn't love you. Why would he love you?

 

"Bitty?"

Bitty blinked and came back into reality. Jack was standing now as well. He looked as though he wanted to hold him but was unsure if Bitty would pull away.

"Did..Should I not have said that?" Jack sounded so nervous and concerned and it made Bitty's heartbreak.

"Jack, it's okay I just didn't think you would say that-it's so soon..." Bitty's eyes locked with Jack's and Jack lightly placed his hands on Bitty's arms. "I love you too Jack it's just that...."

 

"Yeah?" Jack asked, encouraging Bitty to continue.

"Why do you love me? W-why would you be with me?"

 

Jack's eyes widened in surprise. "Bitty how could I not? You are the only person who understands me. You're always there to support me and bring me out of my head. You are the kindest person I have ever met. You are so smart and funny and you bake so well. You are the only person I  have ever felt this happy or strong with. You are the only person that I ever see myself this happy with...I love you and I am sorry if I said this too soon but, I honestly feel that way. I don't want to pressure you to say it back-"

 

"Jack, I love you. I just...I feel insecure I guess...." Bitty folded into himself in shame.

"I just- you could be with anyone that you wanted to be with and why would it be me?"

 

Bitty's eyes widened when he felt himself being pulled into a hug. He pressed his face into Jack's shirt and let loose all the tears that he had been holding in for a long time.

When he cried, Jack just held him and whispered "I love you" over and over.

 

Once Bitty composed himself he took a deep shuddering breath.

"Bitty. I love you. No one is you. No one is as great as you. Please never doubt that. You are my world and nothing will change that. No one could ever compete with you. I don't want anyone that's not you. I love you."

Jack pressed a kiss to Bitty's forehead.

 

"I love you too Jack."  When they pulled apart from the hug Jack and Bitty went back to cuddling under the sheets.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first Zimmbits and I apologize if it is ooc.....
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you SO much for reading!  
> Comments and Kudos are Welcomed :D


End file.
